This invention relates to an X-ray film package and, more particularly, to a package in which the film, after being exposed to X-radiation in conjunction with an object such as a part of a human body and then is developed, produces an image on the film of both the object and dimensional indicia. A dental X-ray package of this general type is disclosed in Seldin U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,136. Previously, such packages include a film and a separate sheet bearing the dimensional indicia but such packages have a number of drawbacks including the ease of automatic assembly and distortion of the dimensional indicia relative to the object as they appear on the developed film.